emocion
by Road-chan
Summary: es dia del amor y la amistad, y a lavi le parece el dia ideal para declararsele al moyashi pero el parece no estar interesado. ¿como terminara todo? laven


Hola! Regresando con otro laven para celebrar el día del amor y la amistad n.n que aunque es en dos días de una vez lo subo, pork después se que no podre, será domingo y no podre tocar la compu u.u bueno sin mas pasen y lean

Y lo de siempre: D. gray-man no me pertenece y hago esto solo por ganas de ver al lindo Allen y lavi juntos XD

* * *

-¡¡¡Allen-chan!!!-el pobre peliblanco cerro los ojos y se preparo para el impacto que no tardo en llegar, un lindo pelirrojo que lo abrazaba con fuerza dejándolo sin aire

-la…vi…-pronuncio con esfuerzo intentando respirar

-allen ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer mañana?-le pregunto alegre soltándolo para que pudiera recuperar el aliento

-no puedo lavi, debo de…ayudar a lenalee a…a…arreglar su cuarto-le dijo Allen intentando sonar creíble

-oh esta bien, entonces te veré después-lavi se fue a su cuarto decepcionado pues al día siguiente seria 14 de febrero y el quería aprovechar eso para confesársele al lindo moyashi

Al día siguiente lenalee se dedico a repartir regalos y tarjetas a toda la orden y a la hora de la comida el enorme comedor estaba lleno de abrazos, besos, chocolates, regalos, etc. Todos excepto kanda que emitía un aura negra a su alrededor ahuyentando a todo aquel que se le acercara a menos de tres metros de el

-¡hey Allen-chan!-lavi se acerco al exorcista con una enorme caja de regalo-toma-

-gracias lavi-un lindo sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del alvino al notar como todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a ellos, de pronto el grito de lenalee se dejo escuchar

-que lo abra que lo abra-,muchos mas se unieron al pedido y el pequeño no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer, abrió la caja y de ella saco un gran pastel de fresas y una bufanda roja

-¿te gusta?-pegunto con una sonrisa el pelirrojo

-es muy bonita-comento Allen tomando la bufanda aunque su voz no reflejaba ninguna emoción, lo cual desanimo al chico

-bueno Allen-kun que tal si partimos el pastel-propuso lenalee al notar el rostro deprimido de lavi

Allen paso el pastel en una mesa y con ayuda de lenalee lo repartió y como era algo grande alcanzo para todos aunque claro eran rebanadas pequeñas

Entre el barullo lavi se alejo discretamente sin que nadie lo notara, cuando estuvo lejos se dirigió afuera de la orden a dar un paseo. Se sentía totalmente desanimado, primero Allen rechazaba su invitación para comer con una absurda excusa, y ahora su regalo parecía no haberle agradado, definitivamente el peliblanco estaba dando todas las señales de que no quería algo con el y eso lo hacia sentir estúpido triste y sobre todo decepcionado

Estúpido por llegar a pensar que Allen podría corresponder sus sentimientos

Triste por que tal ves jamás tendría una oportunidad con el

Y decepcionado por no haber podido ganarse su corazón, se había esmerado, había hecho todo lo posible por agradar al pequeño peliblanco pero al parecer eso no había sido suficiente

Tal vez eso era lo mejor, tal vez el destino no los quería juntos, como sea ahora solo quería olvidar todo, aunque con la cantidad de parejitas y corazones y todo eso hacia difícil el no pensar en ello

-endemoniado día -murmuro molesto entre dientes, aunque pensándolo bien, la culpa no la tenia el día, sino el, que no había podido ganarse a su lindo Allen

Decidió que lo mejor seria volver a la orden donde podría encerrarse en su habitación y asi alejarse de toda esa ola de corazones, chocolates y amor que circulaba en el aire, sin embargo cuando estaba ya a mitad del pasillo para llegar a su habitación algo cubrió sus ojos impidiéndole ver algo

-solo déjate guiar-murmuro una voz conocida a su lado, el obedientemente hizo lo pedido y avanzo, siguieron caminando un largo trecho hasta que entraron a una habitación donde, después de cerrar la puerta, le quitaron la bufanda que habían utilizado para taparle los ojos

-¿Allen que pasa?-le pregunto lavi algo confundido

-te fuiste del comedor y te tuve que esperar para poder darte tu regalo-le explico el chico tranquilamente

-¿mi regalo?-pregunto emocionado el pelirrojo

-si, aunque igual no hubiera podido dártelo ahí enfrente de todos-el chico sonrió de forma traviesa y jalo a lavi de la chamarra para robarle un profundo beso

-pensé que no te gustaba de esta manera, me trataste algo mal antes-murmuro lavi cuando el beso se rompió por falta de oxigeno

-eso fue solo para darle mas emoción al asunto, las cosas tan fáciles no tienen chiste-le explico Allen acariciando el rostro del pelirrojo

-pues si emoción es lo que quieres eso te daré-lavi jalo al exorcista hacia la cama donde suavemente lo recostó disfrutando asi del resto del regalo de su pequeño moyashi

Fin

* * *

Bn ya termine! Algo corto pero no tenia mucha inspiración u.u bueno road-chan t pide que dejes un review. Por favor review review review


End file.
